In general, cloud computing is the use of computing resources, i.e., hardware and software, which are available at a remote location and accessible over a network such as the Internet. In particular, one example of cloud computing is a cloud storage which refers to an online space used by users to store data files. In other words, data is stored remotely.
In a cloud storage, a cloud storage service provider provides a certain cloud storage resource as required by a user to store data files. From the perspective of the user, storing data files in a cloud storage is however mostly nontransparent in terms of the actual storing conditions, since the user usually does not know at which location, at which storage device, and under which further technical, legal and other conditions, etc. the data files are actually stored. Specifically, it depends on the cloud storage service provider whether backups, redundancy, and/or data security is provided. Usually, the data files are stored in the cloud storages in clear text.
The users entrust the data files to the cloud service provider. However, a user usually cannot directly determine, influence or control the actual cloud storage device and the storage conditions at which the data files are stored. Furthermore, in case of insolvency of the cloud storage provider, the data files of the users may not be accessible any further, and therefore lost. Moreover, hackers or foreign intelligences may have or get access to the data files.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to address the problem associated with existing cloud storage solutions. For example, data security and privacy in view of the data files of the users is needed, irrespective of whether the data files are stored locally or on a cloud storage of any cloud storage service provider.